


Home Is Where You Walk Beside Me

by useyourlove



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people get into all the trouble. (A fluffy drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Walk Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Could go any time in any canon in any continuity or universe. Could go in your head canon. Could go anywhere. You decide.

Well, the world was ending again.

"Gourry, stop being so upbeat! Aren't you worried about what's gonna happen?!"

"How could I be worried?" Gourry said in his cheerful voice. "You're here and you'll take care of it. I just have to take care of you and it'll turn out fine like it always does. If I do my job right, I'll be happy anywhere," he added with a shrug. "As long as you're there."

She flushed radish red. "Idiot," she mumbled, but the sting that had never really been in the word to begin with had vanished from it entirely.


End file.
